Casper High
by LonelyLostBoy12
Summary: Sam Winchester had experience many different things in his life, it came with the family business. Different schools, people, and motels every week. However, he never quite met anything like the enigma that is Danny Fenton.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is loosely based around a prompt off of a tumblr text post, and fair warning there is going to be a gay couple development. So, if you don't like, I recommend you don't read.**

 **Before we go on to the chapter, I just want to give a huge shout out to RangerHorseTug. Who not only helped develop the idea but whose also beta'd the story.**

 **Let me know what you thought in the reviews below, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sam Winchesters has been to many different public schools, ranging from terrible to decent to great. He had gone to countless schools all over the United States, joining during different times throughout the school year. There was the school in Florida, where he got in a fight every week. Then there was the one in Maryland where he was able to go unnoticed his whole time. So, you can say Sam knew a thing or two about surviving in a new school as the new kid.

He's been to Illinois before, this wasn't much of a difference. However, he's never heard of this particular town- Amity Park. It was a strange, small town where locals kept mostly to themselves, nothing odd about it... if you ignored the red brick building with a neon 'Fenton Works' sign protruding from the side and a UFO like thing attached to the roof. They were the resident 'ghost hunters' and they were someone his dad wanted to consult with for a case a few hours over in the neighboring state.

Not that the younger Winchester can complain, he did very much enjoy when it was just Dean and him. He missed school lunches with Dean, the older Winchester had actually graduated two years ago, when Sam was starting freshman year. It's his second year going to high school on his own so he can't say he minds all that much anymore.

The one annoying thing about new schools is learning where everything was located again. Every school was different, different winding hallways and room placements. Being the new kid always entailed getting lost.

That's what Sam Winchester was doing in his search for his homeroom, English 3 with a Mr. Lancer. It was then that he saw it, the sight of a small group of people causing him to pause in his search for his class. Sam was not unfamiliar with bullies, having dealt with a few in his time but this was totally new. He couldn't help but note the almost bored look the smaller teen had as four jock looking kids pushed him around, spewing insults at him as they did.

Sam wasn't one for giving bullies the satisfaction of pulling emotions from him, but he couldn't even think that someone would look so passive throughout the whole thing. Kids always had a tick- something that would give away their emotions, but this odd kid had none. Sam stayed behind the corner, waited until the jocks had actually fully shoved the kid into a locker and stumbled off to do god knows what. Sam had made up his mind as he made his way over to the locker. He could always play the 'lost new kid' card if he needed too.

"You alright in there?" Sam calls once he reaches the locker, already messing with the lock to unlock it. He hears a soft yelp and thump inside the green metal box. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Sam apologizes, finally opening the locker to see the shorter teen. Sam must say, he is surprised to see that he was nine or so inches taller then the small teen.

"Uh, it's okay." The teen mumbled as he stumbled out of the locker, and pulling out his bag. He then turns to Sam with a hesitant smile; Sam spotting the hidden flecks of worry in the bright blue eyes. "I'm just not used to people finding me so quickly."

"I was turning the corner when they locked you in." Sam offered an apologetic smile. "I'm Sam by the say, Sam Winchester." Sam didn't miss the barely-there flinch the teen gave.

"Danny, Danny Fenton." Danny greeted, shaking the hand the Winchester offered. It was then that Sam noticed just how thin the teen was, and the dark eye bags that rested under bright eyes. "Are you new?"

"Um, yea. That obvious huh?" Sam chuckled, smiling when the teen laughed as well. Before he dawned on him he could use help finding his homeroom. "Do you know where 415 is? English 3 with Mr. Lancer?" Danny's eyes brightened at that.

"That's actually my next class." Sam couldn't help his eyebrows rising in surprise- if he had to guess he would have said Danny was a sophomore not a junior. Danny only chuckled, tugging on the sleeves of his stripped jacket. "Yea, I know. I'm small for junior, but I'm seventeen. Anyways, we can walk together if you'd like?"

"That'll be really nice, thank you." Sam smiled politely falling into step with the scrawnier teen.

"Why would you even move here?" Danny broke the short silence that had settled, glancing over to the taller boy as they walked. "People don't normally come to Amity Park willingly."

"My dad's job needed us stay here for a few weeks." Sam responded, continuing before the teen could ask he's next question. "He buys, fixes, and sells unique cars."

"That's pretty cool." Sam was surprised to see Danny was being genuine with his words. As they slowed in front of a door, Danny took a deep breath. "We're here brace yourself." He warned before opening the door and walking it. Sam felt confusion run through him when he saw the classroom was pretty civil. No bracing needed.

"Mr. Fenton. What a surprise, you're only fifteen minutes late to class." Came the annoyed greeting from the overweight teacher standing up front with a book in hand.

"I was showing the new kid to class." Danny shot back as fast as Lancer had greeted them.

"Ah, you must be Samuel Winchester." Lancer greeted, a warm smile replaced his scowl. "I hope all is going well, you may take a seat next to Daniel." Lancer motioned a hand to the rows of desk, Sam followed behind Danny quietly taking a seat to the desk the smaller teen motioned to. Sam saw it the moment Danny sat down, a kick jolted his chair forward and slammed his stomach into the desk. Sam was a little surprised by the forced used in the kick considering the desk and chairs were attached to each other.

"As I was saying, in Shakespeare's play 'the taming of a shrew', Shakespeare makes it quite evident that without Katherine being wedded off that Bianca will not be able to. You can find this quote in Act II, scene 1. As it reads..." Sam glanced over to Danny who seemed to look up at the exact moment, the smaller of the two offering a sympathetic smile before the two pretended to pay attention- Sam only pretending because he's already read this exact play four times.

* * *

When lunchtime rolled around, Sam was a little more than confused. The school only had two lunch periods, which meant half the school should be littered through the cafeteria and the courtyard. However, it seemed only a quarter of the students were on campus.

"Most of us have lunch off campus." Sam jumped, turning to see Danny who offered up a small smile. Since homeroom, Sam hasn't seen much of Danny in the two periods the followed just a small glimpse of him turning the corner most of the time. "I eat at the Nasty Burger, you can join me if you want, it's in walking distance." Sam hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"As long as it doesn't live up to it's name." Sam agreed, pulling a laugh from Danny.

"Don't worry, it's the best fast food joint here." Danny responded as the duo made the seven-minute walk to the Nasty burger.

"This is the first school I've gone to that let's us eat lunch off campus." Sam confessed, eyes trained on the small joint that did have teens in it.

"Casper High is kind of an old school like that. None of the parents complained about kids skipping after lunch so they kept it. Plus the food served here would make other school's look like they served five star food." Danny responded, shuddering at the last part. The duo put in their orders and Sam was relatively surprised when warm food was ready for them under five minutes. He let Danny lead them to a small booth at the corner of room, eyes scanning over all the students he's seen around school already.

"So, what do your parents do?" Sam asked, Danny glanced up from his burger before answering.

"They're scientists." Danny responded, and Sam had a clear feeling that the other teen was keeping some things to himself. "They invent a bunch of things, and work with a tech company called Dalv Co., which is owned by my parent's old college friend."

"That's cool." Sam smiled. The more Sam got to know Danny, the more confusing the teen was. Most kids would brag about their scientist parents working for a billion dollar company. "Any siblings?" That seemed to do it, Danny's face brightened instantly.

"I have a sister Jazz, she's two years older." Sam couldn't help but smile at the fondness in his words and his smile. "She's also in Michigan. She got a free ride to MIT."

"A free ride? She must be really smart." Sam said, words coated with awe.

"It's because she is such a good student and for her great psychology work." Danny paused, seeming to remember something before he turned his attention back to Sam. "What about you?"

"An older brother, Dean. He's actually four years older." Sam laughed at Danny's shocked face. "He helps my dad out with his mechanic business and stuff."

"Wow four years... what that would make him..." Danny paused, glancing up. "Twenty one, that's cool."

"Not as cool as some would think." Sam chuckled, thinking about the few ways Dean's age didn't work in his favor. "He refused to buy me alcohol." Sam gave a clearly exaggerated sad sigh at the end, pulling a loud laugh from the other teen. Sam soon joined in, smiling. He was happy he was able to make a friend today, even if he isn't staying long.

* * *

Sam grinned when he approached Danny who sat at the curb, his smile slipping slightly when he noticed how sad the teen looked. A honk pulled his attention away from Danny, eyes finding his brother leaning against the impala, smiling at Sam with a wave. Sam smiled back, before nodding his head to Danny and holding a hand up as a hold on motion, receiving a nod from Dean who took a seat in the driver's side.

"Hey Sammy." Danny greeted with a smile when Sam stopped next to him.

"Hey Dean. Oh Danny?" Sam smiled, before glancing over to his brother's car. "Are you getting picked up?" Sam watched Danny glanced down at his phone before sighing.

"I'm actually going to have to walk home." Danny pulled himself to a stand, typing at his phone. "I need a car." Danny mumbled under his breath, Sam was pretty certain he wasn't supposed to hear that.

"Do you want my brother to give you a ride? Or you can come over?" Sam added as an afterthought. "We're staying in a motel room but its two adjoined rooms." Sam offered with a shy smile, rubbing the back of his neck. Danny paused, and Sam felt like the teen was going to deny his offer.

"That'll be nice. Motel or not." Danny smiled, getting a grin back from Sam, the taller of the two leading the way to the car. "This is his car? It's so cool!" Sam couldn't help smiling some more, at least he knew Dean and Danny would get along.

"Hey, I'm Dean." Dean gave a charming smile when the teen settled in the back seat, holding his hand out over the seat to Danny. Danny smiled, and accepted the handshake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Danny."

"It's good to see Sammy made a friend on his first day." Dean chuckled. "He tends to be the loner for a while." With that, Dean starts up the car, the Impala purring as it pulled out of the school parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Fenton hadn't expected to make a friend that day. He wasn't having the best of days- he had spent the early hours of the morning taking down any straying ghosts, trying to make sure that less ghosts would interrupt him during school. The less he missed school, the better his grades would be, and the more people would get off of his back.

That's how it's been since Sam and Tucker moved away. He didn't have his friends helping keep his secret just that. He remembered when it had happened; Sam was the first one to go. It was after a particular brutal battle between Technus, Skulker, and him. The Manson's couldn't take it anymore. They were tired of the damages and danger, so they packed up their belongings and their daughter and moved. Sam was the first domino to fall, and just like that more families had moved away. Tucker had moved after the house next to their's collapsed after Danny had been thrown into it. Luckily the house wasn't occupied by it scared the Foley's enough past the tipping point.

Casper High School was still the bustling school it was to start, but now so many familiar faces had been replaced by strangers, those whose families either didn't care about the danger or were interested in the town's so called ghosts. However Amity Park wasn't as lively as it once was. The town had an unspoken curfew, and not many were out after ten at night, the town's park the first to be deserted at night.

The constant ghosts attacks had not only taken a toll on Danny, but on the town as well. Danny's body oftentimes mirrored his town nowadays.

Danny was happy to just make a friend who didn't think he was a freak, or know of his parent's reputation. The day was nice, even if all he and Sam did was stay in the motel room and just hang out after school. Danny and Sam had spent hours just talking about anything and everything, Danny even helping Sam catch up on the few lessons he showed up in the middle of. Dean popped in two hours later with Nasty Burger, which had led to a long discussion between all of them about the merits of such a name correlating to food.

It was safe to say that Danny had the best day of his life since his friends left. He wasn't used to sitting and talking for hours in person with people who he barely knew about topics so diverse. It was nice to unwind for a few hours and just let himself be. He didn't have to worry about what the others were thinking or having to broach topics that needed to be covered. It was nice and Danny could get used to it- that's why going home was like a slam of reality to him.

"Hold up. This, this is where you live?" Sam's stuttered out response came out once the impala pulled to a stop in front of the monstrosity that was Fenton Works. Danny gave a sheepish smile before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh yea. Weird, I know." Danny slipped out of the car, only for Dean to speak before he could walk up his steps.

"It's fucking cool." Dean grinned, looking up at the odd UFO sitting on the roof. "You've got to give us a tour one of these days."

"Really?" Danny looked up shock, blinking rapidly, surprised that the older man actually seemed to like his house. Dean nodded enthusiastically in response to the question. Glancing back, Danny noted the glowing neon sign was on signaling his parents were home. "Yea, maybe we can do that sometime soon if you want."

"That'll be fun." Sam smiled from the other side of the car, leaning closer to the driver-side window. "Maybe you could show us some of the stuff you've built." It wasn't much if Danny was being honest, just some small functioning robots and edits to his parents weapons to protect himself, but Sam's interest created a warm feeling in him.

"Sure. Anyways, I hope you guys have a good night, drive safe." Danny traded goodbyes with the duo, waiting until Dean drove off in the Impala before jogging up to his door. The moment the front door opened, Danny knew where his parents were based on the dim lighting and the noises coming from the basement. With a sigh, the teen made his way into the kitchen and glanced around. Surprised to see it clean, Danny concluded that his parents probably forgot to eat anything. Pulling out four slices of leftover pizza, ignoring the soft growls and glow emitting from the bottom drawer, and shoved the food into the microwave.

When he entered the lab, he found both his parents bent over a table. A trembling ectopus sat in a small cage, his mother extracting samples from him. Danny bit his lip and the uncomfortable feeling that swelled through him at the thought of the experiments, his chipper mood dampening a bit.

"Mom, dad." Danny called over the sound of his dad soldering away, pulling his parents away from their work. "I brought you some pizza."

"Oh Danny, when did you get home?" Maddie asked, pulling her hood down to expose short auburn hair. "That's sweet of you, thank you baby." Maddie smiled politely, hugging her son softly as she took the plate and placed it nearby. Her husband was the exact opposite of his mother's gentle approach.

"Danny boy!" Jack greeted loudly, pulling his son into his infamous 'Jack Fenton Bear Hugs' once the food was safely out of the way. "You should see what we're working on! Your mother and I were about to figure out a way to cause ghost energy to-"

"I just got in." Danny cut his dad off as nice as he could- he didn't really want to hear this. "I would love to sit and chat, but I really should look over an essay due tomorrow." Danny explained, dislodging himself from his dad.

"Education is important." Maddie smiled, waving him off before turning to her husband and joining him in the conversation about their new device. Danny almost turned away when he caught eyes with the ectopus and guilt filled him. Quietly, he reached a hand out and pressed the release button before turning and speed walking out of the lab. Luckily Danny always seemed to be invisible, even before his powers came to be. Even in his own house Danny was often overlooked; Danny just learned to use this to his advantage. Releasing ghosts was just one way he could use his inherent constant invisibility to his own benefit.

The moment he stepped out the door, he could hear the chaos ensue- his father's yelling and his mother's quick orders bounced of metal walls, echoing up the stairs and up into the normal house. A soft smile took over his features, his parents were really were something else. Humming softly as he made his way to his room, passing by the empty room that once occupied his sister, who was currently off to college. He sent a quick text message to his best friends to be online in two minutes.

"Hey guys." Danny greeted when the two faces appeared on his screen.

"Danny!" Sam called, her black headboard behind her.

"Dude!"

Danny laughed at the different greetings he got, before taking in the appearances before him. Tucker hadn't changed all that much from when he was in Amity Park, aside from his hair now being grown out and his attraction to hoodies. Sam had actually cut her hair, shaving one side in protest of the move. The buzz cut had actually grown on her, the teen keeping it, determined to not grow it back out. Sam's style was still gothic, not changing one bit as the years passed since she has made the decision to delve into this genre.

"How was your day?" Sam's voice crackled through the headset, "Mine was boring, I spent all day with my mom going over everything for the gala." Danny smiled at the reminder of that, he knew Sam was going to pull a fast one on her parents and wear a dark red and black lace dress to the event over the shy blue one her parents picked out.

"I spent my day with the robotics team. Perry almost has all the programming done for the medic bot, while Becca and I are almost done with the framing. Now all we need is to figure out the best tracks to use and it'll be fully functional." Tucker beamed from his screen, a grin on his face before his expression soured a tad. "Chris was being a douche and almost broke an arm off because we refuse to let him work on it."

"Smart choice." Sam and Danny both responded at the same time, pulling a laugh from all teens present.

"My day was actually pretty good." Danny smiled at his friends who seemed glad to hear that. Danny hadn't been the same since they left. While Danny was probably the kindest of the three of them, after the accident, Danny was reluctant to make new relationships with others. That and Danny was the nerd of the school, on the lowest rung, and he was invisible. The only time anyone paid attention to him was to either bully him or to call him out for not doing something. "A new kid, Sam, he invited me over and I had a great time talking with him and his older brother."

"A great time." Tucker mused, wiggling his eyebrows. Sam laughed while Danny shook his head and sighed.

"Not like that you perv." Danny chuckled. "I helped him catch up on lessons and we talked. He let me out of the locker Dash stuck me in after he got lost on his way to class seeing as he witnessed it. We had the same class so I led him to the right class."

"That's great Danny, it's great to see you making new friends." Sam smiled. "I'm surprised Amity Park has a new Sam in town."

"Yea, he's only in town for a few days. Today was his first day." Danny nodded, letting his smile slip a little.

"Hey if you become a loner again, I'm sure Poindexter won't mind eating lunch with you." The trio laughed at Tucker's joke, lightening the mood once again.

"Okay, enough about me." Danny shook his head, gesturing a hand to Tucker's side of the screen. "Tell us more about this feud between your Robotic club and Chris, and why you guys don't just kick him." A groan left the techno-geek before he launched into a long and passionate speech about Chris and just how much he's out to ruin competition for everyone else.

* * *

As always, Danny was content when he finished the video call. For once the looming sadness didn't come, armed with the knowledge that he had another friend he'll be meeting up with tomorrow. A sigh did leave him though when his eyes landed upon the stack of papers and textbooks sitting on his bed. _12:03_ _am_ the blinking red numbers of his alarm clock read, giving him about four and a half hours before he had to go on patrol before school.

Once he finished his numerous math worksheets, Danny knew that finishing his homework wasn't going to happen. Sure, he really wanted to not have to hear a lecture tomorrow from basically all his teachers but he needed to go to bed. If he didn't, he wouldn't be able to go on patrol and if he isn't able to go on patrol he'll have to skip classes. And that is just another lecture waiting to happen. It's quite the vicious cycle and it's not like he can be in two places at once...

Wow, sometimes he was just downright stupid.

Danny focused on his ghost core, grinning when three copies came out full and corporeal. Danny silently ordered the clones to get to work. One taking on each subject- English, Math, and History. With a loud yawn, the teen fell face first into his pillows before he was out like a light, comforted with the knowledge of where his clones were and that once he woke up, all of their memories would flood back into his mind.

He was able to sleep three hours and fifteen minutes before his ghost sense woke him up, at least he stocked his room with monster, red bull, five hour energy, and espresso shots. He'll make it through, just like any other day.

* * *

 **AN: Another big thanks to RangerHorseTug for beta'ing this story and helping get this chapter to 2,000+ words.**

 **I hope this chapter helped answer a few questions you might have had after the last chapter, and that you all enjoyed today's update.**

 **I know I won't be able to update very often but I'll to not let more than a week and some days pass between updates and try to stay in somewhat of a pattern.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you guys thought the reviews below :) Hasta Luego!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam Winchester's morning started off like most mornings did- when it was just him and his brother anyway. The first notes of 'Enter Sandman' would play from the alarm his brother would set in Sam's phone the first night that they arrived at the motel. Sam knew that just in the other room his brother would be out of bed quickly and going through a bag as soon as those first notes started to sound from his own phone. Sam would follow suit afterwards, getting out of bed to pick out an outfit for the day, and mumble a good morning to Dean as the elder Winchester entered his room, before making his way to the bathroom.

Ever since Sam turned sixteen, John had made it a habit of getting the brothers two separate rooms rather then a shared one. Not that either Winchester complained- the brothers had fallen into a simple routine after the first few days of the new room. The added privacy was nice, if a bit odd to get used to after years of sharing either a room or a bed with his brother. The separated rooms were only used during the night, making sleep easier for the duo, while they often stayed in either their own rooms to keep to themselves or hung out together in Dean's room.

"Danny coming over?" Dean questioned, shrugging on his worn brown leather jacket that had been previously nestled into the crook of his arm.

"Not sure." Sam responded quickly before taking a bite out of the still warm breakfast sandwich Dean brought in for him. Dean simply nodded, enjoying his own breakfast as the comfortable silence settled over them. Sam's mind wandered a tad in the silence, running over all the odd little things he's seen or learned about Amity Park. With a sigh, the teen turned to his brother. "Any idea how long dad is going to be gone?"

"He said a few weeks Sammy." Dean answered the question without hesitation, eyes landing on the alarm clock on the bedside table. Sam nodded with another sigh, pulling his bag out from under the table. "'Sides, we gotta get you to school. I'll be stopping by the auto shop I saw nearby. Hopefully I can score a job there in order to make sure we don't run short on anything that we might need." Sam knew that 'anything' could mean going out to the movies as a treat, to having to be able to pay extra days for their rooms when John either didn't set enough money aside or inevitably didn't come back in time, or even having to pay for food and any extra supplies that they needed such as salt for the protection lines.

"Sounds good." Sam agreed, following his brother out to the car.

The ride to school was same as usual, Dean playing his choice of rock music for the morning while Sam was going over the assignments he had due today. Once parked, Sam exited the Impala with a 'see you later' over his shoulder after Dean reminded him he might not be there right after school. It was when he was almost to his homeroom class that his day took an interesting turn away from his usual routine.

"I swear I saw him!" A tall gangling teen with apricot colored hair, which had been pulled into a low ponytail, shouted. His blue eyes glared through thick round-framed glasses at someone else. Sam found himself slowly inching closer, trying to eavesdrop in the conversation. "He stopped that green lunch lady ghost from drowning me in meat! I smell like it too!"

"Sure you did Mikey," came the sarcastic drawl of a female student that looked very much like Mikey. "We've gone over this, 'Phantom,'" the girl put finger quotes around Phantom as she rolled her eyes, "isn't real. He's just a stupid myth cooked up by some crazy crack pot." Sam's attention was peaked by then as he always had a deep interest for legends and myths.

"Fine Becca, don't believe me!" Mikey called after Becca as she made her way through the crowd, throwing his hands up in exasperation. The teen mumbled angrily under is breath while he began shoving books into his locker. Sam's eyes zeroed in on a piece of what looked to be an uncooked, sloppy piece of lunchmeat sitting on the teen's hair tie.

"Hey," Sam called out, apologizing when Mikey jumped at his voice, offering the shorter teen an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I just couldn't help but over hear your conversation, and I was wondering what it was about..."

"You believe me?" Mikey looked shocked, mouth left agape. His eyes blinked rapidly behind his glasses, as if Sam was about to laugh in his face, make fun of him, and then turn around and disappear to mock him about what he was talking about.

"Yeah, hard not to with this in your hair." Sam nodded, plucking the gross glob of meat off of the ponytail.

"Finally someone who does!" Mikey grinned, revealing a set of pink braces. He looked around the hallway suspiciously before meeting Sam's eyes. "Let's go to the roof. You must be new because I know everyone- being easily dismissed allows me to know so much more than people would like. Teachers won't notice either, your teacher will probably assume that you got lost so you will be fine." Sam paused, looking towards room 415 before nodding.

He followed the red head through the crowd and up the steps onto the roof. Sam was a tad surprised to see that no one batted an eye as they made their way up and that the roof was unlocked. "Perks of being a teacher's pet." Mikey grinned back at a stiff Sam, taking a seat away from the edge, crossing his legs. "I'm Mikey by the way. Mikey McLean."

"Sam Winchester." Sam offered a smile, accepting the hand held out to him. "So, what was this about a phantom?"

"The Phantom. The 'p' is capitalized 'cause it's his name. Most people who were here since the beginning are in denial, or something of the likes, but I'm not!" Mikey shook his head, jabbing a finger into his own chest, right over his heart. "I remember the fights, Phantom saving lives. But then... people started moving away and the things that happened just became ghost stories, you know? It's really weird- weirder than Amity's normal level of weird anyways." Sam noticed the hint of sadness in the other teen's blue eyes.

"What stories?" Sam asked. Mikey's eyes clouded in confusion before his eyes suddenly cleared.

"Oh yeah, you're new! Duh- I just said that." Mikey chuckled, shaking his head at his forgetfulness. "My freshman year these ghost started showing up right? They were scaring and terrorizing everyone! Causing messes, destroying things- heck the school was always under some sort of construction, don't even get me started on the other buildings and houses that were destroyed constantly. Then Phantom would show up, and he always defeated the ghosts no matter how hurt he got."

Sam's mind reeled, taking in the information. These things were not ghosts- the ghosts Mikey was describing were all tangible and could actually interact with things regularly- they even supposedly fought each other on a regular basis. These things were definitely not what his dad and brother was used to dealing with. That is if any of this was real. "Like a superhero?" Sam asked, taken aback by the excited look on Mikey's face at his words.

"Exactly! He even had an emblem and everything!" Mikey gushed, nodding his head quickly. "He used to pop up everywhere. Then there was a... really bad fight between him and some other ghosts and things changed. People started moving away, and Phantom didn't show up much more after that, so suddenly people started saying he was a fable. That he wasn't real." Mikey took a breath. "He helps us still. Especially us nerds, and I don't think he even realizes it but I notice when he stops the bullies. He trips them and even lured a teacher in our direction a few times by making noise. I'm pretty sure he thinks everyone forgot, or ignores him but I don't."

"How could everyone forget about someone like that?" Sam mused aloud, receiving a melancholy look.

"The adults never liked him anyways... They thought he was a villain."

* * *

Sam hadn't caught much of a glimpse of Danny all day until lunchtime. He was on his way to making it out of the building when he saw the familiar black haired teen. Sam's eyebrows furrowed when he caught sight of Danny favoring his right leg and the teen's hesitant movements. They were all things he remembered seeing in his brother after a rough hunt.

"Hey Danny." Sam greeted with a smile when he caught up with the teen. Danny jumped, twisting around quickly, before meeting Sam's smile with his own as his ice blue eyes landed on Sam.

"Hey Sam, I was wondering when I'll run into you." Danny chuckled, the duo quickly falling into step. "I missed homeroom, what'd I miss?" Sam chuckled, shaking his head.

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing." Sam retorted, getting a look from Danny. "I got distracted, you?"

"Same." Danny retorted the vague answer with a light smile, as the two made it to their way into the Nasty Burger, Sam subtly walking slower to allow Danny to take it easy on his leg. The food order to only a moment and they quickly made their way to a booth. "So, what distracted you?" Danny asked, taking a sip of his soda.

"A kid at the school, Mikey, told me some interesting things about the town." Sam responded, taking in the tilt of Danny's head. "He was telling me about Phantom." Sam noticed the shocked look run through his eyes before it was covered with curiosity.

"That fable? What about it?" Danny questioned, and Sam paused. He figured Danny would have an idea about Phantom, and what went on in the town. It seemed that Danny was only shocked that he would be interested in such a silly topic.

"I ran into a kid named Mikey and he was telling someone, who I assume is his sister, that he was saved from a ghost attack by Phantom. Mikey swore he was real." Sam responded with a shrug. "I thought it was interesting as is, even if it is just a story."

"Ah yea, it was an interesting time for all of us." Danny shrugged, and Sam got the impression that Danny didn't want to be talking about this.

"Anyways, what was your distraction?" Sam asked Danny, willing to drop the subject for the moment.

"I actually just didn't want to see Lancer." Danny gave a soft chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I owe him an essay I hadn't finished..." Sam couldn't help the laugh that left him at the sheepish look Danny wore.

"I'm always open to help." Sam offered with a smile, before he remembered something. "Oh hey, do you want to come over today?"

"Wish I could, but my dad wants my help with something after school." Danny offered with an apologetic smile, getting a reassuring look from the taller teen.

"It's alright." Sam nodded, just realizing that all that was left of both their meals were fries. Popping one in his mouth, he continued. "So, how was school so far?"

* * *

"Mr. Winchester, can I speak with you for a moment?" Sam's head snapped up to land on his criminal justice teacher, Caleb Moncrief. The teacher was a tall, built, dark skinned man with a laid back attitude. Sam nodded, and made his way over to the desk, glancing over to see the students filing out of the door. "I just wanted to talk to you about the assignments you dropped at my desk at the start of class."

"Did I miss something, Mr. Moncrief?" Sam asked, eyebrows furrowed and mind running through the list. He got a small chuckle and the shake of a head in response.

"Everything was accounted for and seems completed." Caleb responded, looking over the stack with an impressed look. "You actually didn't have to do all the work you missed, but good news is you actually went ahead a bit. So, you'll be excused from the next four assignments." Sam looked up with wide eyes, surprised he happened to get done more than he had thought.

"Oh wow, okay. Thanks, Mr. Moncrief." Sam smiled, sharing goodbyes with his teacher before making his way out of the school. He glanced around at the bustling teens around the front of the school, eyes scanning the crowd for Danny but not catching sight of the shorter teen. A vibration from the small phone in his pocket pulled his attention from the masses.

 _'Started today, can't pick you up. Let me know when you get back - Dean'_

Sam sighed, quickly typing out a response to his brother, letting him know he'll be at the library. It was after all much closer to him then the motel was. A last sweeping look around the dwindling crowd confirmed his friend was nowhere to be seen. Letting out another sigh, the teen made the trek to the library, his mind rolling over all the oddities he had learned about Amity Park.

* * *

 **AN: I'm back with another update! Took longer then I would have liked to get this one written out, it was a tad bit of a trouble. But huge thanks to beta RangerHorseTug for actually helping make this a chapter I'm happy to post out!**

 **I actually don't have much to say so...**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this update, and let me know what you thought in the reviews! Hasta Luego!**


	4. Chapter 4

DDanny Fenton spends a lot of time in his room, according to his parents- yet in all honesty he often flies out the window to attend to other ghostly matters. If he wasn't busy fighting ghosts, he was busy catching up with school work, or talking to his best friends over the phone or computer. Nonetheless, this past week consisted of Danny spending smaller amounts of time doing his normal everyday routine, and instead spending time with a certain Winchester.

It reminded Danny of all things he missed about having his friends around to physically interact with. He had gotten so used to eating lunch alone, and spending all of his time consumed with other things, it was nice to have new things to do. To have someone spend hours doing absolutely nothing with but enjoying each others company nonetheless was a refreshing break from his usually chaotic life.

"Wait, so Sam believes in Phantom even if he hasn't seen him?"

'Maybe Sam has added a bit of complication to his life,' Danny thought, it was odd but not totally unwelcomed.'

"I don't know, maybe, Tuck. Something Mikey said to him a few days ago brought this interest out." Danny sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair. "He's spent some time doing research in the library."

"But every piece of evidence is gone right?" Manson asked, her attention being pulled from the black makeup she was applying, her back facing her computer screen so that the boys could see her face in the reflection of the large mirror in front of her. "I mean, everything with backing, damning evidence that could prove that Phantom isn't much more than a fable now."

"Well yeah, but we already know that some people believe the fairy tale stories still in the library." Tucker cut in before his raven-haired friend could respond. "We've got nothing to worry about Danny, it's like bigfoot, no one has hard proof- and any 'proof' is easily debunked."

"I guess you guys are right." Danny nodded, not able to shake the looming feeling that things wouldn't be that easy- nothing in his life ever truly was. "Anyways, how about we focus on the fact our Sammy has gotten a date."

"Ooooooh, that's what the make up is about? Must be a lucky girl." Tucker grinned, placing his chin on one palm, "Spill the beans, who is this chick."

"You're so lucky I'm hours away and you're safe from my boots right now." Sam glared, before continuing. "Her names Aino, and she transferred here a few months back. She's the one from the super glue incident in art class."

"I like her." Tucker stated, matter-of-fact. "You have my blessing."

"Well thank you dad, not that I asked." Sam rolled her amethyst eyes, leaning out of frame to fix her eyeliner, using a smaller mirror to help with precision.

"I like her name." Danny added, smiling at the groan it got from Sam, "Besides, anyone who can somehow sneak thirty pounds of super glue into a school is perfect for you in my book."

"She's actually planning to do something similar with pudding in a few weeks actually."

"Nooooooo!" Tucker dragged, pressing a hand to his chest. "Sam you have got to marry this girl, or I will."

"I'm sorry Tuck, but she's not into guys who have already been married to their PDAs." Sam shot back in a heartbeat, pulling a laugh from her friends. Moving back, she turned to the computer. "How'd I look?" Sam had changed some since she left Amity, if only to become more… Sam- that was the best way to explain it. Her short black hair only got shorter, before the left sided became shaved down to spite her parents, a few new piercing decorated her left ear lobe, and a brow piercing rested on her right brow. Her outfit was a simple black tank top, grey shorts, fishnets and an oversize army green jacket over it all, finished off with none other than her favorite pair of chained combat boots.

"Perfect."

"Goth, and intimidating."

"Just what I wanted." Sam grinned, running a hand through her hair.

"So, when do we meet this lucky lady?" Danny laughed at the glare Sam flashed the camera.

"This is our first date." Sam deadpanned, unblinking, already done with her friends shenanigans.

"Dude, that's not the right question." Tucker chastised, tapping the camera. "What you meant was when is the wedding."

"I'm gonna go now." Sam hissed, her camera going black before signing off.

"How much do you want to bet we meet Aino in a week." Tucker laughed along with Danny.

"I bet in three days." Danny grinned, glancing over at the time before sighing. "I have to go on patrol soon."

"Don't fret dude." Tucker sighed. "I've got to finish a last minute robotics paper. It's a pain."

"Good Luck." Danny smiled, before the two bid their goodbyes. With a sigh, the halfa pulled himself out of his computer chair and made his way to his window. Time for another night filled with flying around the town for hours.

* * *

It was two in the morning when Danny found himself wandering around the park as Fenton. He did this occasionally when he couldn't sleep even if it served best to try to sleep anyways. By this time the park was often completely deserted so it was interesting to find someone swinging nonchalantly on the swings bathed only in the moonlight... and their own glow.

The shiver that raked down his spine, and puff of soft blue air was enough to confirm this was a spirit. Based on the softness of the glow and the much more human-like skin was also a large indicator that this spirit had yet to fully manifest.

"Hey?" Danny called out softly, making his way over to the swings. His only response was a glance. Danny was able to make out the light pink eyes, and scarred cheek. "Wanna tell me why your here at this time of night in a park?" Danny asked, settling himself next to the spirit.

"Where else will I go?" The ghost asked, kicking his legs softly.

"Maybe to the Zone." Danny offered softly, swinging slightly as well. The confused look he got confirmed his suspicions. "You don't know what that is, do you?"

"Is it like Heaven?" The voice wavered and echoed softly, like it wasn't all there, which matched the ghost's appearance perfectly in an eerie way.

"Not quite. You can make your own little paradise though in the Zone." Danny smiled, looking up to the moon. "A hunter has his own hunting grounds, a scientist his own lab, a singer her own studio, whatever you want. Your imagination is your limit."

"What's your name?" The ghost whispered, staring at their feet.

"Danny, though most ghosts know me as Phantom or the 'Ghost Child'."

"Wait, you're Phantom?!" The spirit looked over shocked. "You aren't as mean as I heard you would be."

"Depends who you talk to." Danny chuckled. "But for the most part, I just try to keep the peace."

"What's your name?" Danny asked after a lull in the conversation.

"Ekon." The ghost, now identified, responded. "I'm not sure how long I've been a ghost if I'm being honest."

"It happens." Danny explained calmly. This ghost used to be a human and it was obviously nervous and unsure- being harsh would do nothing except possibly permanently scar the ghost for the rest of their eternity in the afterlife. "Some ghosts could be dead for years before their consciousness manifests."

"How can I go to the Zone?" Ekon asked suddenly, turning coral pink eyes to Danny.

"Just have to go through a portal." Danny offered a smile. "Lucky for you, I happen to have one in my basement."

"You're a lot nicer then I expected." Ekon spoke, a twinkle in his eyes. "When can you take me?"

Danny paused, running a quick mental check over how he was feeling. He was all caught up on his homework, and he doesn't feel tired…

"I can take you now." The spark of hope that filled the spirits face was worth missing sleep tonight.

* * *

Danny needs to stop missing sleep. After so many all-nighters, and the caffeine filled drinks that he often times consumed allowed his body to grow a tolerance against the heavenly beverages, not allowing him to take advantage of their effects anymore. The plus side was he forgot it was a weekend, and was able to sleep an extra two hours before his internal clock woke him. That and the smell of bacon.

"Morning honey, how did you sleep?" Maddie greeted her son with a kiss to the top of his hair, setting down a plate of waffles and bacon in front of him.

"Thanks mom." Danny smiled, just now realizing how hungry he was. That most likely had to do with the hours he spent in ghost form inside the Zone, settling Ekon in and creating an amiable friendship between the new ghost and Klemper. "I slept alright, you?"

"Not very much." Maddie admitted, sipping on a cup of coffee. "Your father's catching up on sleep, but we're one step away from a giant break through."

"Really? What about?" Danny stifled a yawn, popping a piece of bacon into his mouth and dousing a heaping serving of syrup on top of his waffles.

"Your father and I think we narrowed down to the exact component in ectoplasm that give ghosts their abilities." Maddie explained. "If we can separate that component, we could very well apply those abilities to absolutely anything."

"That would explain the ecto-dogs in the fridge." Danny supplied around a mouthful of waffle, pulling a laugh from his mother.

"Swallow first, then speak." Maddie reminded, getting a sheepish smile in response. "And yes, it even opens the possibility of humans being able to use such abilities."

"What-" Danny choked, coughing slightly before continuing. "Wouldn't that turn them into a ghost?"

"Not quite." Maddie shook her head, pausing slightly to put her thoughts in order. "The healing factors found in these specters can do wonders in medical advancement if we can place the exact component."

"Ah..." Danny trailed, eyes trained on his half eaten waffles. His mind mulling over the information he learned and wondering if it was a threat or not.

"Well, I'm off to join your dad in his nap." Maddie stood, dropping her mug in the sink. She continued after dropping another peck on her son. "I left a bit of cash on the coffee table in case you plan on going out."

"Sleep well mom, love you." Danny waited until he heard the faint 'I love you' before standing to leave. He did plan to meet with Sam Winchester at the nasty burger in a few hours. It didn't mean he had to stay in his house until then- he could walk around Amity for a bit before making his way over.

* * *

"Hey Sam." Danny greeted with a smile, sliding into the booth across from the taller teen. "Sorry I'm late, my dad dragged me into one of his experiments." Danny offered an apologetic smile. In reality Danny felt bad for lying to Sam, on his way there he was stopped by Cujo who was dragging around a scared Ghostwriter. That had been quite a chase.

"You're good, I actually hadn't noticed." Sam returned with a sheepish smile, closing his laptop.

"What's the distraction this time?" Danny asked, settling in his seat and stealing a fry from Sam's tray.

"Creative writing." Sam sighed, laying a hand on top of his computer. "Mr. Leedee comes back from leave tomorrow, and I complete forgot about his project. Given we are just coming up with an idea list, we get partners tomorrow."

"Ouch, projects are never fun. Throwing in partners? That just makes it worse." Danny responded. "What's the topic?"

"We're supposed to write a story based on a fable, or fairy-tale, or urban legend we know about."

"That shouldn't be too hard. There's tons to choose from." Danny offered, receiving a sheepish smile back.

"That's the point, there are so many." Danny couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

"What are your choices?" Danny asked, accepting the laptop as it was slid over to him. The raven haired teen's eyebrows furrowed at the list; the Winchester had only listened one fairy-tale while the rest seemed to be urban legends. "I'd say Hansel and Gretel. Less morbid then the rest." Danny deduced, sliding the laptop close.

"Well, let's hope my partner is fine with that." Sam offered back, before relaxing. A small silence passed between the two, the two teens taking in the food before them before conversation rose again. "Anything new?"

"Not really, I'm still waiting to hear about Sam's date with Aino."

"Sam had a date?" The youngest Winchester looked shocked.

"I didn't tell you?!"

"I never thought Sam would find someone to date in high school, especially with how you described her- nothing against her though anyways."

"Honestly, neither did Tuck and I." Danny laughed along with Sam, happy to see his new friend take an interest in his best friends. "So get this, Aino was the girl from this incident..."

* * *

 **AN: Umpf, so it's been a while... I am hoping that once school starts up and I'm back in public schooling and have a straight forward schedule.**

 **I don't have much to say in this author's note besides I'm going to try to get my life in order and continue this story because it is one story that I'm excited for.**

 **Anyways, MASSIVE Thanks to RangerHorseTug for being the beta for this story!**

 **Also a thanks to anyone who leaves a review and letting me know what they thought of today's chapter, Hasta Luego!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam Winchester was use to moving around, leaving behind every life he's made. It's a part of the package deal that is hunting. Normally he can do it, easy to become the "new kid" loner. He'd make one friend, maybe two who he could easily forget. He never gets close, that's the one rule he has made in his time. One rule he hasn't found the exception to... Until Danny Fenton joined the picture.

"Do you want to do Hansel and Gretel?" Danny cut through his thoughts, looking up to him from his own computer. Sam paused, eyes trained on the other teen. He had realized how extremely blue the other boy's eyes were.

"I was thinking something more odd." Sam shrugged, looking down at his opened tab. Wendigo. "Not many people know about wendigos, so I thought it would be a good idea." The shocked look that filtered through Danny's eyes drew Sam's attention more.

"I didn't think anyone else knew about them either." Danny breathed, a sheepish smile sliding on his face. "I'm pretty sure no one in Casper knows about them."

"So it's settled?" Sam asked, hiding his shocked. Maybe he shouldn't be so surprised considering Danny's parents. It was clearly going to be an interesting project but Sam didn't really mind. He was actually kind of looking forward to it if he was being honest.

* * *

"Hey Sammy." The serious look on his brother's face dulled the annoyance at the nickname. The younger teen turned his full attention to his brother, keeping his mind from jumping to the worse conclusions. "I got word from dad while you and Danny were working."

"Are we leaving?" Sam asked, his heart seeming to freeze. For the idea of leaving hit him harder then anytime before. The soft smirk that slide onto Dean's face, the expression only making Sam want to punch him.

"The ghost case is being a little more difficult then he expected." Dean explained. "We'll be here for maybe two more weeks."

"Jerk." Sam grounded, but he knew he's brother saw his relief.

"Bitch." Dean countered before grabbing his jacket. "How bout a movie?"

"Only if its not one of your stupid macho ones."

"I was thinking more along the lines of your nerdy superhero."

"What's the catch?" Sam's eyes narrowed, watching his brother as they made their way out of the motel.

"No catch." Dean responded nonchalantly. "Can't I do something nice for my baby bro?"

Sam kept a clean eye on Dean through out the movie and the drive back. There was always some kind of a catch with his brother.

* * *

The catch came sure enough, leaving Sam to wonder around amity, and leaving his brother the motel room for the night. Sam's parting warning was his part better stay people free. He didn't necessarily dislike the warning, it was better then hearing it until he decided to find his way somewhere else. Without realizing it, the teen found himself walking in the direction of Fenton Works.

At this hour the library was closed, and if Danny happened to be spending his night doing something better then being home, Sam could always make his way to the Nasty Burger. Nevertheless, Sam found himself doubting his choice as he knocked on the door. After a few beats, he thought maybe it was time to go...

"Sam?" The voice pulled the teen from his thoughts as he was met with a tired looking Danny. "What are you doing here? Actually sorry, come in."

"Hey Danny... I hope you don't mind I dropped by like this." Sam offered sheepishly, stepping into the chill home. "Dean has some companion over and I didn't quite want to stay there."

"Of course not, you're always welcomed." Danny smiled, but Sam could see the tiredness attempting to hide.

"Did I wake you?" Sam asked, feeling slightly bad for this choice. "I could-"

"No, no. It's okay." Danny shook his head, leading Sam towards the kitchen. "I was working on some assignments, would you like something to drink? eat?"

'Water thanks." Sam took in the dimly light room, and the layout before something popped into mind. "Would your parents mind me being here?"

"They wouldn't, they aren't here either." Danny seemed to catch Sam's underlining question. "They left on some job consultation a few hours over." Sam had a feeling he knew what the Fentons' were up too.

"Is it okay if I hang here until my brother gives me the okay to trek back?"

"Nonsense, like I said. You're always welcomed. We can hang in my room."

* * *

Maybe coming there hadn't been the best idea Sam has had. Granted he did have a fun time, he couldn't shake the feeling that moment before Dean showed.

"Everything good?" Dean asked once he's baby brother was situated in the car. Sam nodded, eyes glued to the window as they drove off to the motel room. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right Sammy?"

"Sam." Sam spoke for the first time since the pick up. "Yea I know, its just... I don't know."

"Did something happen with Danny?" Sam could feel the glances his brother was throwing him. "Did he do something?"

"No Dean, it's not like that." Sam sighed, turning to his older brother. He had enough on his mind and he didn't want his brother on him as one of them. "Can we drop this... for now... Please?" Sam turned to his brother, making eye contact before the elder sighed and turned his gaze back to the road.

"Okay, for now." Dean agreed, turning his attention to the road. Sam could basically hear the gears turning in his brother's head. Which only added to make his current thoughts worse... He really didn't know what he should do about all this.

* * *

 **AN: A short chapter, and i have been gone for a while and I apologize for that. Things just kinda spiraled a bit and I struggled on getting motivation.**

 **Don't worry the moment will be explained next chapter. Also sorry to any reviews I am not responding to right now. If you asked a question and I didn't see it feel free to review it again and I promise I'll answer next chapter.**

 **I got writing inspo again, so I hope I start popping out chapters.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the small chapter and leave a review telling me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Danny was used to having problems appear back to back, one right after the other. Today didn't start off too bad however, and he was able to handle some budding issues before they got too far. It wasn't all that hard, starting with his parents possible breakthrough in ghost science. They had been off on some ghost related business for a bit, so all he had to do was go to the basement and turn off the power.

Danny was easily able to unlock all of the test cages- regardless of how smart his parents are, they made more than their share of mistakes (possibly more than they should if Danny was being fully truthful). When they go through long periods work binges, they do the one thing that always comes back to haunt them- they forget to save their progress. It might seem ridiculous to start seeing as saving your work is the most obvious and most known part of being able to protect your progress, but the Fentons are known to forget a great swath of things when they become too invested in work. The power kill was enough to erase a massive amount information.

Don't get him wrong, he hates messing with his parents like this. However, he knows that it wouldn't end well if the world found out too much about ghosts. Danny knew what fear could and would do and if the world at large knew about ghost's existence, it wouldn't be pretty in the least. And sadly his parents aren't ones to keep these things to themselves once discovered; he would know.

Aside from that one possible issue of his parents, Danny had little things he dealt with on a daily basis- chores, homework, little spats between ghosts, and possible ghost attacks. It finally settled for the day as it seemed, and the teen had two hours to kill before he is supposed to go to Sam's to work on the paper- which was unusual.

Danny wasn't used to having a lot of free time, if any, ever since the accident. He was even caught up on the work due the following day. He could use this time to catch up in his sleep- he can only go so long without enough sleep… even with being a half dead, his living half needed sleep to be able to function, which thus influenced his ghost half's performance. When the halfa tried to sleep, of course his mind didn't want to quiet down enough for him to be able to. It's not like the teen wasn't used to stressing when he should/would be able to sleep, but he wasn't used to stressing about the living outside of ghost attacks.

Sam Winchester was the one that his thoughts had zeroed in on. Danny didn't know the taller teen for too long, but he couldn't help the thoughts and feelings that swirled through him every time the younger Winchester was around or mentioned. It wasn't bad and he didn't hate having the other around. It was quite the opposite actually.

Danny found himself wishing they could spend time together more often, rather than in school or the few times he was able to find free time to meet up. However, he could feel a shift in the friendship. It had happened the night Sam showed up at his home unannounced, not that the raven hair teen had minded. It had happened not long before Dean showed up to collect his brother.

Danny could pinpoint it, it was a significant shift. The way Sam had paused, eyes burrowing into Danny before he dropped his gaze. The hangout went from relaxed to fidgety and awkward, not physically but in thought. Danny could tell the taller had been thinking hard about something, seemingly keen on keeping eye contact to a minimum as if he didn't want Danny to know what he was thinking.

With a groan, Danny flipped into his stomach and buried his head into his pillow. He shouldn't be wasting time thinking about this, but he couldn't help but feel like he messed up somewhere along the line. The thought alone was enough to bring the teen's spirit down. Regardless, he knew that Sam wasn't going to be around for long, but he felt terrible whenever he thought of the teen leaving his life.

Sam was the first friend he's had since the moves of his best friends, and the only person that really paid him any mind. It was going to be weird without the Winchester around, falling back into his lonely ways until he can finally leave Amity. Knowing his luck, he'd be alone even after then. Things never really looked up for Danny, usually ending with the rug being tugged out from under him. Which was possibly why he's taken to floating and hesitation when faced with something good- a fact pointed out by Tucker and his Sam.

Shaking himself, Danny didn't want to keep overthinking when he had some place to be in... forty minutes now. He'll head out soon, but for now he'll just lie down and rest for a moment. His eyelids slid closed, his lack of sleep finally catching up with him and making the teen so much more tired than he was a second ago. Sleep, that would be the best way to spend this time...

Danny groaned when the familiar shiver ran through him. He pulled himself into a sitting position, attempting to rub the sleep from his eyes and awaken enough to be able to handle whatever situation it was this time. Another shiver ran down his spine, and he finally was able to pull himself out of bed. Twenty-five minutes had passed, yet the moment of silence had felt much shorter. Regardless, he needed to end this so he can head to the motel.

* * *

Why did things like this have to happen to him, he was getting tired of lady luck deciding to turn her back on him. Especially the times when a little luck would be most appreciated. Of course with Danny, he doesn't get any. Yet another sigh had left the teen as he rested against the damp walls behind the hotel. His shirt and jacket resting in a pile on a crate as he clumsily wrapped gauze around his torso, trying hard to not make it too tight this time.

He would have happily take box ghost twenty times, over Skulker with upgrades. The hardest part was whenever any upgrade that the ghost gained actually slowed his healing. These wounds wouldn't have been a big deal, had his heal rate not been slashed in half. Nonetheless, Danny didn't have too much time to wallow or really focus on the wounds and pain. He was already seventeen minutes late and counting.

Pushing his pain aside and thanking his large pain tolerance, he shrugged on his shirt and jacket, doing a quick sweep of the area after he settled. All visible signs of the fight that had just taken place was hidden from view, as long as he kept his sleeves down and face empty of discomfort, he would be fine. His main worry was how the gauze seemed to sit just a bit to loose, he wasn't sure if that was better then tight but he didn't have time to figure it out.

With a soft wince, Danny shrugged his bag onto his bruised shoulder. Quickly making his way towards the motel room the brothers stayed in, he made sure to keep the pains that arose from every bump or strain on bruised and injured area out of his actions. Alone or not, he'd rather not reveal his injuries. All he needed was to be able to handle this until he could go to his parents basement and work up a serum to reverse the effects. He kept a relaxed smile on his lips once he knocked, greeting Sam when the door was finally opened.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late." Danny apologized, resisting the urge to do his nervous tick. The less pain, the easier to hide. "My parents wanted my help on a quick thing, which became longer, and I left later than I expected." Danny explained, entering the room and nodding to Dean.

"It's okay." Sam smiled, settling at the table where his stuff was already spread out. "You're not that late." Danny nodded, taking his seat across from Sam. Working to take out his own supplies, along with a book he found on wendigos. He didn't need Sam knowing he knew most of these facts off the top of his head. He kept his teeth pressing into the inside of his cheek when he wasn't talking. Movements only jerking the fresh injuries, if he had an hour to rest he'd have been able to handle this much better.

After about half an hour of working diligently with Sam, going over facts and figuring out the plot of the short story, Dean spoke up. "I'm going to go grab some food, don't work too hard while I'm gone." Dean smirked making his way out the door before pausing and turning to the duo. "Also, don't open the door for anyone." He warned before leaving and locking the door. Danny couldn't remember when it started, but the older Winchester always parted with the rule before he left them alone.

"How do you feel about the idea of a freshly turned Wendigo?" Sam asked, breaking the smaller teen from his thoughts. "We could do one where the Wendigo still has some humanity and maybe works to be better rather than solely eating to eat when he finds a person?"

"That'll actually be interesting." Danny nodded, looking down at the book opened in front of him. "We could make the person a female, most stories about wendigo focus on the male sides."

"Sounds good." Sam acknowledged, hands typing quickly on his laptop. Danny glanced up, feeling a bit bad that Sam was doing most of the typing but too sore to really want to move his arms all that much. "Can you read over this while I take a bathroom break?" Sam asked, sliding the laptop over to Danny. The teen nodded, getting to reading as Sam made his way to the bathroom.

As much as Danny really wanted to focus on the words in front of him, his mind wandering to the fact that the odd heaviness still hung over the two. When Dean was here, it was much less noticeable. When the eldest of the three left, the heaviness became much clearer. With a sigh, Danny refocused, eyes scanning the words on the page. He was pretty surprised by the detail in the writing, in gave him a feeling of real non-fiction rather than fiction.

"Danny." The shocked tone, cause the smaller teen to turn quickly. Confused eyes met shocked and concerned ones. Danny didn't even recall hearing Sam finish up in the bathroom, much less come out. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, why?" Danny asked, confused as to why Sam was suddenly so concerned.

"You're... You're bleeding." Sam answered, moving towards to teen. He lightly touched the back of Danny's jacket, pulling a wince from the other. With an apologetic look, his hand pulled back to reveal the light dusting of red coating the once clean fingertips. Danny felt his blood freeze over, fear filling him. He had been trying so hard to keep the brothers' from noticing anything, he forgot that he'd have to change the dressing as well.

"I-It's nothing." Danny quickly shook his head, tugging on the sleeves on his jacket. "I'm okay Sam, it's just... a flesh wound?" Danny knew those words not even close to being confident enough to convince the taller teen. Danny noticed the sudden shift in the other's demeanor. Going from concerned, confused, and somewhat angry, to understanding and sadness.

"I won't ask..." Sam trailed, glancing down at his hand before seeming to make up his mind. "Only if you let me properly take care of it." Sam concluded, his voice leaving no room for argument. Danny swallowed, before nodding.

"Yea, okay..." Danny agreed. "You don't have to, I'll be fine though."

"I want to." Sam admitted. "Besides, with the amount of mechanic accidents my dad and brother have, I know a few things about first aid." Danny winced at the mention of the older brother, he knew Dean probably wouldn't be as relaxed about the situation as Sam was being, of which he was thankful for.

"Can we please keep this from Dean?" Danny asked, tensing when he heard the lock click and door open.

"Keep what from me?" Dean's voice filtered through, confusion filling his face when he took in how close the two where before his eyes landed on Sam's hands. He dropped the bag of food onto the bed before his features hardened. His tone taking a more demanding bite. "Whose hurt, how bad, and why." The questions came out more like commands than questions.

"I-" Danny paused, glancing at Sam.

"Danny is." Sam answered, giving Danny yet another apologetic look, yet unwilling to lie to his brother. "I don't know how bad or why, but I just got him to let me help take care of it."

"Make that both of us." Dean grumbled before turning all of his attention on the smallest in the room. "Unlike Sammy over there, I'm gonna need an explanation but that can wait until after we clean you up."

Danny nodded, slowly working on taking off his jacket and shirt with Dean moved to grab a seemingly hefty first aid kit. He's mind working a mile a minute to try and come up with some kind of reasonable excuse to why he is bleeding, where the four large cuts across his back and wrapped to his torso came from, or even how to explain away to bruises.

The looks the Winchesters gave when he peeled away his shirt was enough to scare him, and he wasn't even the one who did this. He needed help taking off the bandages, his back hurting way too much. In the end, Dean had to cut the soaked-through bandages off the halfa's back. As his mottled, bloody skin was revealed, the brothers' face seem to melt at the same time, eyes hardening with anger as their eyes swept over the various bruises and slowly leaking cuts.

Impending doom was crashing around his ears and Danny really doesn't think he can lie his way out of this one.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam Winchester was always good at reading people, even when he was a little kid. Walking into a room, he could assess and categorize people and situations. Regardless of how bad that might sound, it has helped him survive the multitude of schools he went to over the years and it even saved his life a few times. Even if the trait didn't help find the monster, it did help with spotting when or hiding information. It came to help him more times than he could count.

Then there was Danny Fenton. He can't seem to read the other teen, no matter how hard he tried. He'd figure something out, just to have the smaller kid do something that completely threw off his assumptions, always sending him back to square one. The more he got to know him, the more confusing things got. It didn't bother him, he oddly liked the challenge, but this was something he wouldn't have expected. Sam resolutely didn't want this to be Danny's life, the too constant to be healthy changing, because the ramifications of such a fact could be harrowing and dangerous. And he was a hunter.

The youngest Winchester found himself working methodically with his older brother to patch up his friend. The two of them worked in sync, Dean doing the sewing, taping, and wound care while Sam mostly kept the area clean and gathered any soiled items such as gauze and tape from his brother's space. As they worked, Sam was able to block his emotions for the moment, focusing solely on helping his friend, and making sure Danny would be okay.

After quite some time, the patch job was finished. Sam's eyes glanced over his brother's stern stance before landing on Danny. Danny. The teen sat in one of Sam's shirts, too large for the smaller boy, but the only option for the moment seeing as Dean's wouldn't be much better. He was shrunk in on himself, shoulders hunched up to his ears, body folding in as to take up the least amount of space, and his eyes were glued to the ground. Now, without the distraction of patching up Danny's horrifically wounded back, Sam's mind could now race with all the possible things that could have happened to Danny. How did this seemingly okay teen end up with such harsh injuries? His eyes raked over the bruises visible along Danny's arms, places that were hidden with the teen's original jacket, the random collection of small scrapes on elbows and even on his shoulders, and the hint of fading bruising that the two brothers saw on the Danny's ribs gave Sam a sinking feeling in his stomach that this was deeper than he thought at first glance.

"Explain." Dean's voice broke the silence, voice gruff and to the point, the tension growing even more. Danny somehow shrunk back into himself even more, trying to hide from the stares of the Winchesters. Sam could hear Danny swallow in the still silence.

What could have happened? Did Danny get attacked? Was he in danger? Who could have done this in such a small sleepy town, where everyone knew everything?

It wasn't like Sam saw the other teen with many people, aside from himself and Dean; the smaller boy didn't seem to have friends, if anything he was excluded and bullied, the butt of the school's jokes. His mind flipped through memories to try and pinpoint the one person that could have done this. It clearly wasn't Danny's best friends, they were in other states- not that Sam could even imagine the two of them doing it, they obviously loved their best friend way too much to even do so. That leaves only really two people who could...

Then the pieces slowly fell into place. Sam's blood running cold with the realization; it was the only thing that made any sense. Small interactions that he originally ignored now coming into place; the small winces, the limping, chronic lateness, the excuses of his parents needing him for experiments yet being absent whenever they weren't 'conducting' one. His stomach drop at the full realization.

"Your parents." Sam uttered before he could stop himself, and wished he could take it back, seeing Danny tense immediately. The black haired head snapped up fast, wide eyes meeting his. Sam could very clearly read the emotions in those glassy eyes. Surprise, fear, pain. His heart stopped at the realization that he hit the nail on the head.

"Your parents did this?" Dean growled, anger dripping from his words. Sam watched Danny's panicked gaze falling on Dean. Danny's mouth flopped open and closed like a fish out of water as he tried to figure out what to say. "Don't. Lie." Dean growled, angry at the situation, but not at the struggling teen in front of him. Sam watched as all the resolve seemed to leave Danny at once, his body going limp as a deep sigh left him.

"I... yeah." He spoke, eyes falling back to the carpeted floor, the resolve, the fight going out of the teen. Sam felt his heart stop, while he knew he was right, it was different to have Danny confirm it. "I just...It's just... Don't tell anyone. Please." Danny begged, eyes flying back up to meet the brothers. Once again Sam could read the emotions in those blue eyes as clear as day.

"Danny, they are hurting you." Sam spoke, disbelief clear in his voice. He knows the challenges of having complicated family, he really does, but everything has a limit. If the people who were supposed to love was inflicting this much pain on you, it needs to stop. "It's bad, you can't stay there!"

"This is my last year here, guys please." Danny spoke, eyes burrowing into Sam's. "I only have one semester to go through, then I graduate and it's over. Just please... Don't tell anyone." Sam stared back in disbelief, he couldn't imagine leaving Danny alone to whatever his parents might do in the upcoming days.

"Danny-" Sam started, before his words were cut short by a glance from his brother. Sam might know what he wants, but he trusts Dean to know how to handle this better than he would. He might not admit it, but he knows that he'll more likely give into his anger then logically think this through seeing as he was much closer to the issue than Dean was.

"Plus," Danny cut in hurriedly, "I met some people- they are a pair of friends that live together in a house, and they are willing to take me in. My parents would absolutely freak out if they even offered to take custody of me. Charles and Pandora have been wanting to at least have one of them gain custody of me when I was fourteen, and have been willing to fight my parents for it. Trust me guys, I have some people in my corner." Since Danny wasn't exactly lying- just stretching the truth, neither Winchester sensed that the kid wasn't telling the full truth. Clockwork and Pandora were basically his parents at this point, the two Ancients of Time and Hope, respectively, staking their claim over him as his ghostly parents. And they were a damn sight better than Jack and Maddie, but that was another matter altogether.

Pandora offered rooms in her Grecian kingdom of a lair and Clockwork offered a room in his Clocktower. Hell, even Frostbite offered him a place within his tribe to stay. Now it was just a waiting game until he could get the hell out of dodge and into the Ghost Zone. "Seriously, please don't do anything. I'm just fine right now."

"Fine." Dean spoke, making sure to make eye contact with Danny. "But if you need somewhere to go, your first choice better be getting your ass here. And you'd better let us as long as we're in town." The reminder of leaving hit Sam hard. He forgot for a split second that their stay here was never guaranteed.

"Yeah okay... I promise." Danny responded with a nod, eyes flipping between the brothers before he offered a small smile. "Thanks for the help."

"Danny-" Sam was once more interrupted but this time from a loud ringtone cutting through the tension. Sam watched Danny jump before frantically scrambling to answer his phone.

"Hey mom... That was today? No sorry, I forgot..." Danny's eyebrows furrowed, but Sam couldn't help the heaviness he felt as Danny spoke, just knowing that Danny would be facing his parents when he got home. "No no, I can head back home... Yeah we got most of it done... Okay yea, I'll be home soon... Love you, bye." Danny sighed once he hung up and turned to the brothers.

"Promise that you will." Dean spoke, eyes trained on the nervous teen.

"I forgot I promised I'll help my dad clean out the Lab closet." Danny answered, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, the Winchester brothers catching it and sharing a saddened look. "I promised you guys, and I'll hold up to it." Danny said, gathering his things. Sam watched in shock as the teen just packed up as if nothing had happened.

"You better. We won't stay quiet if you don't." Dean threatened. Danny nodded vigorously in response, still pale at the thought of someone finding out.

"I'll see you at school Sam?" Danny offered, a nervous, shaky smile on his lips. Sam held back his feelings, offering his own smile, if only to comfort his friend.

"Yeah, Danny..." Sam paused, before added. "Stay safe." Danny grinned and nodded, tossing a 'bye!' to Dean before rushing out the door. Sam sighed, taking a seat on his bed.

"You okay?" Dean asked, settling next to his little brother, bumping their shoulders together.

"This is bullshit." Sam growled, shaking his head. "He's in danger and we're just letting him go back there. He says that his parents have him help with 'experiments!' We're supposed to save people Dean!" Dean froze before forcefully relaxing; he hadn't thought of the implications of having scientists for parents, much less Danny supposedly having to help his parents in their work. The elder Winchester brother hated thinking about what he allowed Danny to go back to- possibly being tested on his actual joke of parents, who just so happened to be the absolute craziest, most utterly inept people in town. Having immoral and frankly awful scientists who couldn't do the smallest of things right for parents only meant worse treatment for Danny, no matter how much the kid excused them.

"We can't save everyone, I'm not saying we don't try our damned best, but it is statistically impossible to save everyone." Dean said, glancing towards the door, already world weary with his much longer experience with hunting than his younger brother had. "Especially those that don't want to be saved. It's not our place to try if he doesn't want us to. Sometimes helping will just hurt a person more."

"I know..." Sam said, the anger and worry bubbling inside him. It had been so long since he felt this helpless, it felt like he was letting his friend walk towards his death sentence "It's just... Fuck." Sam dropped his head into his hands, mind racing to try and figure out how to word his thoughts and feelings.

"Does this have anything to do with what happened with Danny the other day?" Dean asked, eyebrow raised at his little brother. Sam sighed, turning to look at his brother. He knew Dean wasn't stupid- he knew that Dean was going to bring this up sooner or later.

"Yeah." Sam confirmed, shaking his head. "I just... I don't know how to explain it."

"How bout this." Dean turned facing his brother. "Just say the first thing that comes to mind."

"Dean, I don't think that'll help." Sam said, raising his own brow.

"Come on, humor me." Dean lightly shoved his brother's side. Sam shook his head, but he couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, okay. Fine." Sam paused, taking a breath before blurting out the first thing that came to mind when he thought about Danny. "I like him." Sam felt his face heat up, dropping his gaze to his hands.

"Like... Like like?" Dean asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah..." Sam shrugged, turning to look at his brother to try and figure out what the older was thinking, nervous fingers twisting each other together.

"Does he know?" Dean asked.

"No..." Sam sighed. "I don't even know if he's gay." Sam spoke the words before he realized what he was saying.

"Are you?"

"No... I don't know." Sam swallowed, he hadn't thought of his own sexuality; this was all so new to him. "Danny's the first guy I've liked... If I was though, would that be a problem?" Sam added as an afterthought.

"Dude!" Dean spoke, looking shocked, as if he was insulted that Sam thought that he would even care about romantic or sexual orientation. He shoved his brother again, before continuing. "I don't care who you're into, besides Danny's a cool kid... But you know how you feel right?"

"Yeah, I know Dean." Sam sighed, before giving his brother a small smile. "Thanks."

"Okay, enough of the chick-flick moment." Dean shook his head, quickly ruffling Sam's hair before grabbing the long forgotten food he brought back. "Let's eat." Sam laughed, shaking his head while following his brother to the kitchen area.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

* * *

 **AN: So uh, its been a hot minute. I'm sorry for how long y'all had to sit on that cliff-hanger set up. **

**First, shout-out and thanks to my beta RangerHorseTug**

 **I'm hoping to get a little more active in the sense of updating this fic (and my other SuperPhantom piece) I'm on break from school for quite a bit of time, so hopefully I'll set my time to be able to update. My goal is atleast two new chapters before I back, so hope with me I get that done lol**

 **Well let me know in reviews what you thought, and if there's any questions that need answering. Hope you enjoyed! Hasta Luego!**


	8. Chapter 8

Danny was used to handling his things on his own. Ever since team Phantom was disbanded because his best friends had to move out to whole different states and his sister moved out to live at college, Danny has been on his own. So you can say Danny knew how to keep things to himself. Hell, he even kept things from his two best friends all the time. He didn't like having people worry about him, always feeling like he was a burden. So the whole situation with the Winchesters just made his carefully constructed system of coping a little worse.

He couldn't imagine breaking the Winchester's trust. Every time his injuries, from either his parents or hunting, were too harsh, he'd go to them as promised. The first time, it took a lot of arguing with himself to finally go to the Winchesters for help. It had been a particularly harsh 'lab session' with his parents that left him with a little more than the usual; the wounds weren't the worst he had, but the placement of the injuries made it a little too hard to reach on his own.

He was prepping a story, anything to sound less harsh than the reality that had actually occurred. But the moment he knocked uninvited, Dean regarded him with one look before ushering him in. No explanation was asked for, nor was Danny made uncomfortable- the only questions that came were to try and figure out just how bad the gashes were. Sam had quietly helping his brother along, with not much word of his own.

* * *

"Danny, come on!" Tucker laughed, waving through the camera. "I wanna know the details." Tucker finished the comment with a wiggle of his brows. Danny blushed, trying to laugh it off as his goth best friend laughed along in the taunts.

"Guys come on, it's not like that." Danny shook his head, his hair following in an attempt to hide the blush. It really wasn't what they think, right? Like just because he made a new friend doesn't mean it has to be anything like the two were implying...

"Come on Danny." Sam shook her head with a laugh, turning to look at the smallest teen. "We know you better than you know yourself." Danny paused, slightly glad that that wasn't completely true- he really liked keeping his friends from worrying too much. They would get grey hair by the time they were twenty, Danny swore, and by the time they were thirty they would probably have hair whiter than Phantom's.

"Yeah dude, we know." Tucker smirked, wiggling his brows. Danny groaned, dropping his head onto the desk with a thump. "It's okay, we won't tell."

"Not like you can do any harm." Danny glared, watching his friends share a look even through the digital stream. The ravenette sighed, glancing around his desk, surprised for once that he was actually on top of his school work for the first time in so very long. Sometimes a break was nice, no need to complicate it. "'Sides, it's not like that. We're just friends."

"For now!" Tucker responded in a sing-song voice. "Regardless dude, you know we just like seeing you happy." Tucker sobered, giving his friend a small smile.

"Yeah, just being close to someone else, means a lot. It's good that you actually have a person that you can physically interact with instead of just staunchly refusing any other chances to make friends after we moved." Sam chimed, flashing her own approving smile. Danny smiled back, knowing his friends jokes were all in good faith- his friends really cared for him and loved him in the way only such close knit friends can.

"I know guys." Danny smiled, waving off the topic. "I'll just need to-"

"DANNY!" A loud voice muffled through the door. Danny sighed, glancing towards the door. Turning back to his friends with an apologetic smile, another call sounding through the wood.

"Looks like I'm needed." He smiled, ignoring the pang of sadness of having to leave the call. The others laughed, shaking their heads, none the wiser to how his parents have changed.

"It's a wonder how they even survive without you." Sam laughed, glancing at her clock. "I have a date soon, so I should get ready."

"I got a robotics meeting soon." Tucker chimed, smiling back. "Stay clear of the radars." Tucker teased. They shared their goodbyes, clicking out about the same time. Danny sighed, closing his laptop. Another call of his name rang out, this time deeper than the last. His dad.

Danny pulled himself to his door, hesitating ever so slightly. Hopefully it wouldn't go anywhere, and if it did, he wouldn't go to see the brothers. He already wasted his daily medically meet-up this morning and Danny didn't want to bother them again so soon. He pulled open his door, just when another call sounded.

"I'm coming!" Danny called back, hopping down the stairs quickly. It was better to not keep them waiting. To his shock, Danny was met with both parents settled in the kitchen. An oddly placed looking Sam standing awkwardly across from them. "Hey Sam." Danny greeted, confused on why the taller teen was there.

"Danny, you never mentioned your new friend." Maddie mused, smiling welcoming to the teen. Sam smiled awkwardly, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but here.

"Uh yea, it never came up." Danny shot Sam an apologetic smile. He shifted the focus from his parents to Sam. "Why're you here?" He asked, inwardly wincing at how harsh the tone sounded. He felt a little worse when Sam looked like a kicked puppy for a split-second.

"I thought maybe we could hang out?" Sam sounded sheepish as he spoke, almost like he's realizing what a mistake he made; going over to Danny's home probably wasn't the best idea.

"You boys could go up to Danny's room." Maddie offered, waving towards the stairs. "You're welcome to stay for dinner." Maddie smiled.

"I'm sure Sam's brother would want him back." Danny cut in, trying to give Sam a way out. Sam luckily was smart enough to take his hint.

"Maybe another time, Danny's right. My brother would get worried and he's cooking tonight anyways" Sam smiled politely. Maddie nodded understandingly, and patted her husband on the shoulder to get him to move.

"You two boys head up, we'll be in the lab if you need us."

Danny grabbed Sam's hand and quickly dragged him up the stairs before his mom could say anything else. It was once they got up the stairs that Danny realized he was still holding the taller teen's hand. With a small blush, he let go, guiding them towards his room.

"Sorry for the mess." Danny excused, quickly grabbing a few strewn clothing items. "I wasn't really expecting anyone..." Danny trailed looking around the small room. He kept it minimalist, the only figurines or trinkets were gifts from his friends or collectibles from their favorite shows and such. The walls were still the same exact purple color he had since childhood. Space and band posters alike were littered across his walls.

"It's okay, it's not that bad." Sam smiled, looking around. "It's better than what Dean sometimes is like."

"I'm not surprised." Danny laughed, taking a seat on the bed and motioned for Sam to join him. "I don't have much we can do, I have a few card games and a few video games."

"What card games?" Sam mused, turning his interest to the teen. "I'm more of a cards game person." Sam seemed slightly embarrassed at that. Danny chuckled, looking over at his shelf. His eyes scanned over the various boxes before settling on one of his favorites. This used to be team Phantoms go to game when they settled in at his place for the sleep overs.

"Your Worst Nightmare? It's an actual card game my other friend Sam found one day." Danny questioned, walking over to the shelf. "The whole game is just ordering fear, and trying to guess the other persons' right." He explained, turning the pitch black box towards the taller teen. He regarded how Sam looked a little surprised by the game. "Uh, Tucker and other Sam used to play it a ton with me." Danny explained, rubbing the back of his neck out of nervous habit.

"It sounds fun." Sam smiled warmly, motioning towards the floor in question.

"Best spot to playing card games." Danny laughed, plopping down on the rugged floor. Sam followed suit, listening intently as Danny pulled out the components of the game and explained how its played.

Maybe this game wasn't the smartest choice, it just had been one of the few games the original trio hadn't minded playing constantly and Danny was feeling slightly nostalgic after talking to his two oldest friends. Every game was always slightly different which lead to some interesting debates on the fear level for a few things. The problem with playing it with the Winchester was that he didn't know what Danny did daily, or what he had experienced. It was after the first round that Danny realized that he wasn't the only one who had weird fear levels.

This round, the fears in question were ghosts, Vampires, electricity, and germs. It was easy for Danny to fill his out, he barely had to think it through. Electricity, germs, vampires, and then dead last were ghosts. It was hard to be scared of something you deal with on a daily basis. After defeating the worst ghost in the zone, it was even harder to be too scared.

For Sam, he went with a realistic order. He just tried to see it through the eyes of an average school student, and that was when he realized something was off. It was the largest gap form all the other rounds, and it was much too similar to his. Sam's order was germs, electricity, ghost, and then vampires. Sam placed ghosts above vampires but both at the bottom scariest, and maybe Sam was just not superstitious, it was just his reasoning that set the suspicion in place.

"Well, you can't see germs. Electricity can cause heart attacks." Sam explained easily. "Vampires are pretty easy to deal with, but ghosts are complicated." Sam shuddered as if remembering something, which was where Danny realized Sam was talking like he knew from experience.

"From what I saw vampires are easier with just a stake to the heart. For ghosts you need a whole priest." The shorter teen laughed and he watched Sam freeze, almost like he said something he shouldn't before laughing causally.

"In lore Vampires are handled by chopping off their heads, and ghosts are dealt with by burning the remains or something that ties them to earth." Sam explained, before pausing for barely a second. "Besides you can't really see ghosts right?" Sam laughed, but Danny could pick up the hints of awkwardness.

He can't really dig or be hurt that Sam seemed like he was lying. It's not like Danny doesn't hide a whole side of his life from pretty much everyone in his life. Danny joined the laughter, burying that train of thought to think about later when he wasn't enjoying his time with Sam.

"I think we've played long enough." Danny chimes, looking down at the amount of tallies on the scare card. It had been close every round, both teens either being completely wrong, and pretty close in their guesses. "I think a lunch break is in order."

* * *

That train of thought hit him like a ton of bricks that night. He and Sam had a surprisingly good day, the light awkwardness that seemed to hover over them since the first time Sam came over seemed to vanish into thin air. The two had gone out to eat at the Nasty Burger before spending some time at the local park. Danny luckily had not been called away at all in the time they spent together, as all the ghosts were out of the picture for the day. When he got home, his parents were too distracted in the lab to really notice his arrival, only doing so when he brought down food, but luckily they hadn't needed his help.

That's how Danny found himself sprawled out across his bed, enjoy the nice break the day brought on after that morning. However his calm feeling didn't last long when the original doubt and suspicion hit him that night. Leave it to his anxieties to turn the day bad. With a sigh the teen rolled over, grabbing his phone.

 _"U guys up?"_ Danny texted into the group chat, and not long after the sign for both friends becoming active popped up.

 _"Ya dude whats up"_ Tucker's messaged pinged through before Sam's did.

 _"Whats anxiey got on the manu?"_ Danny chuckled, all of them usually got lazy when it came to text. They've all gotten surprisingly good at figuring out what the other was saying when it's completely butchered.

 _"It's Sam..."_ Danny hit send, before typing out another message as quickly as possible and hitting send. _"i thomk his dixferny"_

 _"Different how"_ Both friends sent the same message. Danny sighed, rolling his thoughts through his head. It wasn't like his anxiety driven thoughts were easy to put into words.

 _"Like parent"_ He shot back, blinking up at the ceiling. It wasn't that hard to imagine, the other teen had a good range of knowledge on urban legends and folktales. He and his family are constantly traveling for their dad's 'mechanic' job. Clockwork has told Danny about these types, he just never expected to ever run into one.

 _"Ghost hunters?"_ Tucker shot back, a shocked emoji tagged at the end of the message.

 _"Hunter."_ Danny shot back, remembering when he had explained it to Sam and Tucker the day he learned about it. _"Like Stopwatch said"_

 _"Danny this isn't good"_ Sam messaged, a worry emoji sitting at both the beginning and end of the message.

 _"Ik"_ Danny sighed, flipping onto his back. His life just always had to be complicated. _"U guys r rite tho"_ He sent, knowing the other two would know exactly what he was talking about.

 _"I KNEW IT"_ Tucker sent with cheer emojis after. Danny couldn't help but laugh at the message.

 _"TUCKER"_ Sam scolded easily read through text, before another message from her came through. _"When he leave"_

 _"bout a week tops"_ Danny felt sadness fill him at the reminder of what the brothers mentioned not long ago. _"day after their dad pops in"_

 _"dw about hunter thang"_ Sam sent in, the same time a sorry message from Tucker popped in.

 _"Jus injoy time with mate sam"_ Tucker texted, a sad emoji popped onto the end. _"No worries"_

 _"ur rite"_ Danny shot back, eyes glued on the text bubbled. He wasn't an idiot, Sam didn't give him a number or email because it just wasn't something hunters do. They don't really make connections that last. He also wasn't delusional enough to believe he'd ever see the other boy again. It's better not to spoil this time, the Winchesters were still treasured friends.

 _"Try sleep?"_ Tucker message, waiting for the usual confirmation good night to come through. Sam always responded with a shooting star, Danny responding with a crescent moon, the waning one, and when one of the others asked if they were going to sleep, Tucker had to be the weirdo and use that creepy moon face emoji. The active dot by both names vanished, before Danny settled his phone down for the night. Yea, he'll just try to enjoy his time with the brothers. Memories are forever, even if people aren't.

* * *

 **AN: Ayyyy another Update not to long wait right?**

 **Massive thanks and shoutout to my beta RangerHorseTug**

 **Now onto reviews:**

 **Kimcat: Cat's still in the bag**

 **Dobby and Padfoot: Love your user! I'm glad you like it! I hope this chapter help clear up a few questions you might have had, even though everythings more in context than out directly.**

 **Eric Cartman Forever: Also love your user! I love hearing others theories on my stories, sometimes it helps me come up with new things to add so always feel free to ramble :) I will not comfirm or deny anything, but it will be revealed of course on how their story ends (or does it?). I've gotten that before about John, I will say he does get a tiny bit involved soon.**

 **Okay, that's all I have to comment on I think. Sorry if I miss any reviews, my emails have been acting up and I only check when I log in to type which isn't as often as I'd like. Well, I plan to update again soon. The next chapter is actually pretty much done but I refuse to update twice on the same day, so you guys have to wait a bit, hope you don't mind!**

 **Also! Happy roaring twenties y'all, I hope this year isn't as bad as it seems to be starting off.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you guys thought in the reviews, any theories, or any ideas that pop into mind. I love reading about them! Hasta Luego!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sam was used to constantly leaving, a fact that was the only real constant in his life besides his brother. Ever since he could remember his life was always in motel rooms, him and Dean against the world, only staying with Bobby when they were much too young to stay alone in the motels by themselves. The moment each brother hit the age to be able to shoot a gun without getting knocked over by the recoil, was when they officially became hunters. You can't particularly say that was much of a childhood.

The highlight of most of Sam's life was when he's able to go to school and pretend like he had a normal life. Do homework and interact with kids his age, regardless of how horrible most of them are. Some schools had that one kid that always stood out. Someone who caught Sam's attention, or wouldn't let him be a loner. Along with the occasional girl that would catch his attention once in a blue moon. Those people were what made his life feel a little less chaotic.

Then there was Amity Park. A small town that Sam really didn't expect much different then the last twenty small towns, but it was. All because of one teen, someone he just happened upon. If those bullies hadn't shoved Danny in those lockers when they did, it was a wonder if they would have ever met in the first place. He was glad they did in a way, making sure that he could befriend Danny, even if it was going to hurt when he had to leave. He always leaves, but it's not something you ever truly get used to.

"Hey, dad's coming home in a few hours." Dean emerged from his side of the room, waving the small phone. Sam felt the weight press down on his chest, he knew what Dean meant. He was expecting it, but it didn't mean it wouldn't hurt. "He said we'll be leaving Wednesday early morning." Dean explained, patting his brother on the shoulder.

"Okay Dean." Sam nodded, finished up lacing his shoes. Grabbing his bag and making sure his assignment he created with Danny was packed safely in there. Dean watched Sam moved with a watchful eye.

"Make sure to talk to Danny." Dean prompted, watching his brother moving around the small room to gather the necessary things for school. Sam nodded, slipping his wallet into his pocket. He never carried much, but it was always safe to have his drivers' licence on him. "Maybe you can even take Baby to hang out with him tonight." Sam almost got whiplash by how fast he looked over at his brother, eyes wide.

"Really?!" Sam asked, shock clear as day in his voice and features. Dean never let him drive the Impala, even learning how to drive he learned at a school with given training cars. The only time he was ever behind the wheel was when Dean did a short driving course in it. It was just to make sure that if there was an emergency, Sam would be able to drive the older car.

"Yea, but only for a few hours." Dean warned, glancing at the clock. "And if you so much as scratch her-" The threat hung in the air, Dean didn't need to finish that sentence.

"Yea, okay." Sam grinned, slipping his bag on. "Thanks Dean."

"We gotta get you to school."

* * *

The presentation of the folktale project went off without a hitch, Danny did a great part on his end and designed an amazing book cover. The teacher had been impressed compared to everyone else's mismatched and lackluster creations, as their project was so creative. That had won them an easy A overall, and Danny seemed overly happy when he saw their final grade.

The whole day Sam couldn't figure out how to break it to Danny that they were leaving soon. It was hard after seeing just how much the Winchesters helped him with injuries and with his loneliness, Sam really didn't want to leave Danny alone. He was scared of what could happen if neither he nor Dean weren't there when he needed them. It wasn't like Danny was just being bruised up a bit, which isn't good either way, but the boy was littered with serious injuries most of the time. It was a scary thing Sam really didn't want to think too much about.

But to think today was the only full day he had left with Danny. Tomorrow his father would want to keep them in, wrapping up any loose ends on the most recent hunt, before they disappear into the dark. Dean wasn't wrong, they were going to leave Wednesday morning. Sam already knows that they would be leaving not long after midnight. He also knew John wasn't going to let Sam or Dean really leave tomorrow unless absolutely needed. Just saying goodbye to a friend didn't count.

So he had to make tonight count, he just needed to make sure Danny was free to hang out. It wasn't going to be easy, as the Winchester didn't really want to lie to his friend, but he couldn't tell him the truth. He didn't want to bring anything like this into Danny's already complicated life. He just hoped that Danny takes it alright, and the night goes well... But the question is what can they do? It had to be different, he really didn't want to do the same thing that he and Danny usually did. The motel was off the books if his dad was coming home that night.

"What's going on in your head?" Danny's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, turning to be greeted with a tired but content looking Danny. Sam felt his heart flutter at the real smile that greeted him.

"Going over my plans for tonight." Sam mused, offering a smile back. "I was wondering if you'll be free at eight?" Sam asked before he could stop himself. He watched Danny pause for a moment before the shorter teen nodded.

"I will be, where do you want to meet up?" Danny asked, walking through the slightly crowded halls as the two aimlessly strolled towards their classes.

"It's actually a surprise." Sam tried not to blush at the look he was met with, Danny's eyes widening, eyebrows lifting up, and head tilting questioningly. He quickly cleared his throat before continuing. "I was actually thinking I can pick you up. Dean's lending me the Impala."

"His Baby?!" Danny gasped, before laughing. "Must be a special occasion." The other teen joked, and Sam tried not to let it show that it technically was.

"I know right?" Sam laughed, shifting the weight of his bag on his shoulder. "So, I'll pick you up at eight?"

"Yea, but where are we going?" Danny asked, turning to the taller teen. Moving them out of the flow of traffic and towards some lockers. "I know all the spots here."

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise dummy!" Sam laughed, shaking his head. Danny might know the place he settles on, but he wasn't going to let Danny know ahead of time. After all, the local was going to know a lot more than the tourist. "At least I'm going to try and surprise you." Sam shrugged, losing himself a bit in thought.

"I'm sure you can." Danny smiled, just as the bell rang, knocking their shoulders together. "Also, my dad's picking me up after school so I can't catch a ride with you."

"I'll let Dean know." Sam nodded, not liking missing the almost routine pick up. "I'll see you tonight."

"Yep, eight." Danny nodded, moving to walk away before dropping a parting statement. "It's a date." Sam blushed, quickly hiding his face in his hands. Danny was none the wiser, back to Sam

* * *

Okay so maybe it wasn't an uncommon idea, but Sam was working under pressure of time to make sure he picked a good place. Picked the best idea for food, and location, and the whole nine yards. And maybe Danny saying what he did added a little more pressure on him while Sam was still under the pressure of figuring out how to tell Danny. Maybe Sam was a little worried.

But he had Dean, and his older brother was more than willing to help. The older Winchester easily gave Sam ideas on where the two could eat and go to hang out, mentioning how a coworker at the shop mentioned it in passing. It sounded perfect, and if all went to plan that's what tonight would be, even if it had an overshadow of sadness. Not to mention Sam was, of course, teased a tiny bit about this 'date' that's not really a date by his brother. Nonetheless, Dean was off to work, opting to work for his last shift so Sam would for sure have the car. He wasn't due to pick up Danny for another two hours and his dad was supposed to come back in at nine thirty when he's out. Dean promised that he'll cover for him so he wouldn't have to listen to too much of a lecture when he comes back to the motel.

For the meantime though, Sam was left with nothing but his thoughts, which were anything but pleasant. He was used to hard goodbyes, he's had them before. But Danny was different. This whole situation just felt different. He wished he didn't have to go, wished that his father wasn't too paranoid to just settle them somewhere, too paranoid to give out contact information, too angry to give up hunting the yellow eyed demon. It just wasn't something they would do, so he had no way to check on Danny if...

That was not the train of thought he wanted tonight. Tonight would just be about saying goodbye. Making sure Danny would be okay before they leave, okay without them, without him. It's not like Sam can even tell if Danny cared about him as much as Sam did for Danny. He shouldn't make Danny feel uncomfortable, just keep everything as a friendly goodbye and end it there.

No beating around the bush, that much Sam knows. He needs to be straightforward, if he isn't, it'll probably only worry the other teen more than needed. Sam really shouldn't be so worried, he knows Danny would understand. Danny knew since the beginning that the Winchesters' stay was only temporary. The smaller teen should have been expecting this. Maybe John did come back a little earlier than he expected, and maybe it was more abrupt than Danny would have expected either.

This was the life of a Winchester, and Sam sometimes needs to remember that.

* * *

The night was in full swing. Sam sent Dean a message letting him know that he was leaving and would most likely be back home by eleven thirty. The first stop was refilling Baby. Dean left clear instructions to fill the tank before and after the hangout. After that, he picked up two energy drinks from the gas station, and moved on to the next stop.

Nasty Burger.

It wasn't anything fancy, but it was always their go to food. You could never really go wrong with it. The franchise really was the best in town. Sam ordered the usual, along with a few extra snacks and dessert, you can never forget the dessert. The young lady at the counter was clearly judging him for all of the food he ordered, and he can understand that all things considered, mainly because a clearly high teen had just ordered a little more than half the menu, but she didn't have to do so blatantly.

With the food placed in the back seat, Sam was off to Danny's, driving the empty streets much slower than he normally. Maybe it was partly because of Dean's threats, but it mostly stemmed from the fact that he still had about twenty minutes to kill before it was time to pick up Danny. Music thrummed through the air in an attempt to distract Sam's racing thoughts yet it did little to reduce the worry that build the closer it got to being time.

By the time he got to the Fentons, it was only a few minutes before it was time. Surprisingly enough Danny had just been stepping out of the house. Sam smiled as the other walked over to the car, his smile only faltering a little when his eyes landed on a new bruise rested around the teen's right eye. Danny settled into the Impala with ease.

"This is what the front seat looks like." Danny joked, having always been seated in the back, clearly avoiding the blatant bruise on his face. Sam joined the laughter, knowing better than to sour the mood with questions neither really wanted answers to.

"Ready for your surprise?" Sam asked, pulling the car away from the curb. The streets flew by in blobs of color, Sam picking up a little speed to get there sooner rather than later.

"Well, I know one of them is Nasty Burger." Danny smirked, making a show of sniffing the air. "And when ever that's involved, it's always good." Sam genuinely laughed, cracking a smile that he couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

"You got one of them." Sam glanced over, before settling his eyes on the road. "No trying to guess where we're going though." Sam said, he figured if Danny paid enough attention he would be able to figure out where they were headed.

"Scouts honor." Danny nodded, settling back in his chair. Sam quietly hummed to the music as Danny reached over to raise the volume to the music a bit. The ride was going to carry out mostly in silence, barring the blaring music. That's one thing about Danny, sometimes the two of them didn't have to make small talk to be content. Sometimes silence is good, fulfilling and amicable, calming and supportive.

That silence was something that they both needed and were happy to provide to one another, a quiet solace sinking into their bones and giving both of them a contentment that they couldn't quite replicate with anyone else.

* * *

 **AN: Massive shout out to RangerHorseTug again for beta'ing this chapter**

 **As you can see the Winchesters' stay is coming to an end. Let's see what Sam has up his sleeves shall we?**

 **I hope y'all like this chapter, two updates in a row. I'm getting better... I'm sure it wont last I'm sure.**

 **Anyways let me know what you guys thought in the the reviews. Hasta Luego!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** **The underlined parts was a technical error, it wasn't meant to be posted like that. It should be fixed now**

* * *

Danny never realized that there was a place in Amity Park he had never really experienced, and this one was one he knew he was going to make sure he went to even after the Winchesters left town. It was different and it was something he never realized he missed. Amity Park wasn't known for many things now, and it wasn't the most attractive place. It had its perks, of course, and Amity park will always be Danny's home. No matter what memories it held, every place has it's good and bad. This however, this was something he didn't really realize about Amity so it was something else.

"Wow." Danny trailed off, staring in awe. In the corner of his eye he could see Sam watching him with a grin. The sky was a beautiful bluish-purple color with splashes of orange and red streaking the atmosphere. However, that wasn't what took his breath away; the night sky was clear, showing the hundreds of stars that splattered the sky like paint splatters.

Even as a small town, Amity never had many stars in the night- the light from the buildings and the street lights helped to lessen the brightness of those stars so that they were barely noticeable. When Sam started driving towards the woods, Danny had expected a picnic but he didn't expect it to be under such clear stars. This spot was just far enough that the light pollution didn't fog the view of the sky, but not too far from the town that it wasn't worth the drive (or the fly in Danny's case if he ever wanted to take a spin as a ghost).

"You like it?" Sam asked, looking slightly nervous as he glanced around the clearing. Sam had Danny wait with his eyes closed for a few minutes as he rustled around. Once given the go ahead, Danny opened his eyes to a picnic. The kicker was the fact that the spread was not on the ground as you would expect, but rather everything was settled on the hood of the Impala.

"I love it." Danny turned back, giving Sam a big grin. The smile the taller teen gave brought a flutter all through Danny's stomach and chest. It was all so beautiful, and wonderful. However Danny couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of his head that there was more to this than he was being told. He trusted Sam, whatever it was he knew Sam would tell him, so he shouldn't be worried. Swallowing down the knot that formed, Danny spoke. "You actually surprised me, how'd you find out about this? Does Dean approve of us sitting on top of his car and possibly scuffing the paint?" He asked, looking up at the sky and glancing among the trees.

"Well, one of Dean's co-workers mentioned it." Sam blushed, running a hand through his hair. Danny couldn't help but find the flustered Sam a little cute- this has to be the most nervous Danny has seen Sam, which only really adds to his worry, regardless of how adorable the youngest Winchester can be. "He went camping here a few times. And yes, Dean suggested it. But he made me promise I lay out the blanket first just in case." Sam continued, reaching for one of the bags.

"Aw, you know me too well." Danny laughed as Sam brandished a red sugar-free monster. The teen could recount the amount of times Sam made a comment about the amount of energy drinks Danny has consumed around him. It wasn't always for the caffeine- sometimes the flavor was just craved.

"I might not approve of your caffeine addiction," Sam joked, handing Danny his drink. "But having it only sometimes isn't all that bad." Danny grinned, cracking the can open and taking a sip. Sam really did think of everything; just the realization that Sam's focused enough to remember his favorites made his heart flutter.

"You really thought of everything." Danny smiled fondly, looking among the array of food laying out on the blanket covered hood. Their favorite meals from the Nasty Burger along with the few dessert options they had.

The night flowed easily for the two of them, each moment filled with laughter and conversation. Sharing stories from their time before the two met, and even recalling events that happened during their time knowing each other. Danny hadn't laughed this much since his best friends left. Life seemed to fall darker the months that followed their absence, the Winchester brothers were a nice distraction from it all, even if it was only temporary.

However Danny wasn't completely oblivious, he knew this was out of the blue. Something had to be up, and he could feel it. Sam was a little distracted through their time under the stars, occasionally falling slightly too far into his thoughts. Tonight felt special, different in all the ways that mattered, and maybe tonight was the time to say something.

"Sam."

"Danny." The halfa chuckled as the other spoke at the same time.

"Uh- you go first." Sam laughed along, causing Danny to shake his head.

"You can go first, it's not that important." Danny brushed off, waving his hand around, feeling his nerves growing stronger with each passing second.

"Danny, you know I really enjoy being here. More than the other schools I've been to, but..." Sam paused, taking a breath and meeting Danny's gaze. "But in my family, and my dad's job, we always move." Danny noted the sad look that Sam tried to mask, offering him his own sad smile.

"I know your dad isn't a mechanic." Danny spoke, watch Sam tense before quickly continuing, not wanting to make Sam more anxious than he had to. "But I won't ask you what the real reason is, because I trust you. Everyone has their thing, and I know you know I do as well. You are doing so to protect your family and I understand and I don't blame you." Danny chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to lie nor leave but I can't stay." Sam spoke, the sadness growing heavy. Danny turned, grabbing one of Sam's hands.

"I don't want you to, this has been the best time I've had in a long time, but life happens." Danny paused, swallowing down his emotions. As much as he'd like to demand the truth, get confirmation, and tell Sam he doesn't have to follow his father's footsteps, he knows it's not his place. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow." Sam answered. Danny felt his heart clinch, that why Sam did this. Tonight was the last time they were going to hang out.

"Let's not spoil tonight then?" Danny asked, watching Sam chuckled softly with a nod.

"Yea."

Danny tugged Sam down to lay down next to him with the hand he had yet to release. The two teens laid side by side, laced hands resting between them on the blanket-covered hood of the car as they watched the stars above them.

* * *

Danny couldn't shake the heavy feeling that weighed on him when Sam drove him home late that night, and as he pulled the taller teen into a hug before he left. The feeling sunk heavier and heavier with every step towards his home. The sounds of his parents tinkering in the lab rang loudly in the air as he made his way to the kitchen.

Through habit he put together a meal for his parents, mostly leftovers from the night prior. Heating it before stumbling down the stairs, Danny placed it on a table, wanting to be as unnoticed as possible. His eyes landed on the current experiment, a small ghostly bug laid huddled in the corner of a clear case, wire traveling the various different parts of the unfortunate ghost. Danny swallowed, feeling bad for the little guy, but he also knew better than to try and release it with his parents still working on it.

He placed the plate in the same place as usual, gathering the small pile of plates placed nearby. Danny stepped softly towards the stairs- he had made it this far and he didn't want to be caught now. All he really wanted to do was get to bed and let the events of the day hit him. However, life, and death, liked to hit him with a train repeatedly.

"Danny boy!" The sudden shout caused the teen to jump, turning to be met with his parents looking at him. Danny swallowed, offering a smile to his parents, but it came out shaky and queasy, but it wasn't like his parents cared enough about him to notice.

"Did you just get in?" Maddie asked, wiping ectoplasm onto a stained towel. Danny swallowed again, trying to ignore the nausea that waved over him. That was blood. Blood that took up half the volume of his own veins.

"Uh yea, I was out with Sam." Danny answered, taking a small step towards the exit. "I was just going to-"

"Do you want to see what we're working on?!" Jack exclaimed, waving towards a set of wires not connected to anything. Danny tensed, smiling nervously, alarms blared in his head and he needed out, like right now.

"I was actually thinking I'll head to bed early and catch up on sleep before school." Danny answered, hoping it was going to save him this time around.

"Nonsense." Maddie smiled, reaching towards her son and dragging him closer. "It will only take a moment."

"Yea kiddo." Jack slapped his back, cause Danny to hold back a wince.

"Uhh, sure." Danny smiled nervously, there was no way out and Sam and Dean weren't gonna be there tomorrow to help him bandage whatever his parents were going to do to him. Danny wasn't enthused that he would have to get used to throwing together care for his wounds himself until he could finally leave his parents behind.

* * *

Danny groaned softly, falling back into his bed. Eyes stared into the ceiling as various parts of him felt on fire. The plus side was that no skin was broken, but the downside was that he could feel it deep in his muscles, the grasping fingers of pain trying their best to reach past the limits of his muscles to dig its claws deep into his bones. He knew he was going to be ridiculously sore in the morning, but it really could be worse.

That's when it hit him, the news that was dropped on him today. Sam was leaving, which means so was Dean. The two people who were there for him, who cared for him in such a short time. Who he cared for. They were the only people who gave Danny the time of day since his friends moved and Jazz moved out for college, when Danny fell back to being invisible except to bullies.

Danny sighed, curling onto his side. He didn't want life to fall back into the lonely routine he had before the Winchesters. It's true he still had his two best friends, but they were miles away. It's different to have someone here for you, only a few minutes away... Sam was different, someone Danny was pretty sure he couldn't forget easily even if he wanted to.

He understood, he knows that life can be different and people have things they have to do to protect not only themselves but other loved ones. Sam has to go, his family has some type of job they have to complete. Maybe Danny doesn't know the details, doesn't know why the Winchesters have to travel around and find trouble. All he knows is that's what they do, and even if he hoped they didn't, he won't try to talk them out of anything. He gets doing anything you can for family, he's not angry or upset about them leaving.

He's just... sad.

Tears finally welled in his eyes, no longer being able to hold them back. The warm tears slide across his cheeks and Danny curled in on himself tighter. He's been able to keep his feelings generally in check over all this time, even with everything that happened. But sometimes things just got too much, and he couldn't hold it in anymore.

* * *

 **AN:** **Progressss. How are you guys feeling for the new year? it's already highkey a mess.**

 **Shoutout to RangerHorseTug for beta'ing this story!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Eric Cartman Forever: I love reading over your theories, I come up with my own as I read stories. I like to hear what the readers think! I will not confirm or deny but I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Kimcat: Soooo maybe your idea isn't correct mayhaps... But i hope you still enjoy the direction it's going!**

 **Angelheartgamer: This story was actually updated earlier this month! It was however published 5/13/2018 which has made me realized that I am working quite slow on it for having just hit 10 chapter and approaching two years lol I hope you like it!**

 **Asacarstichild: I appreciate you leaving a review even though you don't normally**

 **I hope you all enjoyed todays update, lemme know what you thought down below and any therories you have cause I adoring hearing them! Hasta Luego!**


End file.
